walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 119
Issue 119 is the one-hundred-nineteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One and the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on January 8, 2014. Plot Rick's army is burning the bodies of the Saviors who died in the skirmish. Paul talks to Rick about how killing one another is making the zombies' job even easier and that if they could, the zombies would probably be laughing at them. On the way back, Aaron mourns over Eric, telling Rick he'll feel better only when "every last one of those motherfuckers are dead", referring to the Saviors. In Alexandria, Michonne wakes up and finds Ezekiel sitting on the couch. He remarks how he never really had a family and that the ones who died in battle were practically his family. Ezekiel continues to blame himself for all the deaths suffered during the failed attack and says that he's no longer able to lead the the Kingdom; Michonne then punches him in the face, telling him to quit being a pussy and do what he does best; pretend he's not. Rick's group arrive back in Alexandria, where Carl points how Rick is late; the latter then replies this is war and he won't be able to follow schedules every time he leaves. Michonne comes by and tells Rick what happened to Ezekiel's group. Alarmed, Rick calls for a meeting in the church. He tells the others that due to this development, the Saviors must have found a way to eliminate all the roamers that had them pinned inside Sanctuary and are most likely planning a counterattack on Alexandria. Suddenly an explosion occurs inside the walls; they all go outside to see Negan and a large group of Saviors outside. Negan threatens Rick by holding a handful of grenades. Instead of starting a conflict, Negan simply says he's here with a peace offer and pulls out a blindfolded and bound Holly from his truck. Negan then releases her back to Alexandria and Rick guides her with his voice. She enters the safe-zone without saying a word, and Denise runs over to help her. She takes off the bag from her head and is shocked to see that Holly was killed and has reanimated into a zombie. Holly leans over and bites Denise in the arm. With Denise's screams diverting Rick's attention, Negan screams: "ATTACK!" Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Negan *Ezekiel *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Hilltop Colony residents *Eric (Corpse) *Holly (Zombified) Deaths *Holly (Off-Panel, Alive) Trivia *Michonne reveals that only five of Ezekiel's men have found their way to Alexandria and that the rest are still missing or presumed dead. *In the last panel, Negan screaming "Attack!" is similar to the end of #42 when The Governor yells "Kill them all!" *This issue marks the 100th issue since the first appearance of Michonne Hawthorne. Category:Media and Merchandise